


The Lights Flickered

by dreaming_of_fae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Body Horror, Drug Use, Gen, Horror, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Psychological Horror, Short Story, Terrible Doctor, Transformation, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_fae/pseuds/dreaming_of_fae
Summary: The lights flickered on and off.On and off.On and off.A short horror story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Lights Flickered

The lights flickered on and off.

On and off.

On and off.

Or maybe I was just losing my consciousness as quickly as I was gaining it. Who knows? The lights, or I, finally stayed on. It was blurry at first. Everything in a haze, slowly gaining clarity. I saw a person exiting the room.

The room.

Where was I? I remembered walking down the street in the dark rain, and being stopped by a police officer, not being put in a hospital.

Hospital. 

That's why this place seemed familiar, it was a hospital room. But how did I get here?

The officer.

She stopped me, asked if I needed a ride.

I said no. 

She said I should at least take her coat. 

I acquiesced.

She grabbed her coat out of the passenger seat and put it on my shoulders.

Pain.

A sharp pain in the neck, and I was here.

A woman walked in the room, not a woman, the woman. 

The police officer. Or, the woman who claimed she was a police officer.

She was wearing a lab coat.

A doctor?

“Good, good, you're finally awake! I was beginning to think I had overestimated the dose there,” She chuckled, pleased with herself. “I guess not!”

Words were a struggle.

“Who... What... Where...”

“Now now, don't exert yourself! We've got a lot of work to get done!”

“You're... A doctor? Don't you need patients permission to... do anything?”

“Not if I have guardians approval! And your mother...”

I stopped listening. My mother. I hadn't talked to her in years. For good reason.

“Are you ready to start Mr. Baxton?”

I winced. That was why.

“What... What are you going to do to me?”

“I'm going to fix you! You are not a woman Christopher. You are a man. And I'm going to help you remember that!”

Shit. Of course my mother would approve. Of course.

“Do I... Get a choice?”

“No! You are not of sound mind Christopher, you can't be trusted to make these sort of decisions!”

Every time she said that name. 

Christopher. 

It hurt.

“It's time to begin!”

She moved closer to me. I struggled against the bonds.

Bonds?

I was strapped to the table. Of course I was.

She jammed something into my neck.

And the world went dark.

When I came to, at first there was nothing.

All I got were impressions.

Too bright, too quiet, too cold.

Then came the pain.

Like fire in my veins.

I couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't breath through the pain of it all.

Then as the pain wore off, or maybe as I got used to it, my sight came back to me  
.  
And god, what a sight it was. The doctor, who was standing by my side, began to transform.

She began to transform into a creature. A terrible creature, bleeding from the eyes, with fangs that pierced it's own skin.

I wasn't sure if this was an illusion, a trick from whatever she injected me with, or if I was just seeing the true self it had been hiding all along.

The latter was seeming more and more likely with each passing second.

It roared at me, lunged toward me, and I...

I broke free.

I broke free of my bonds, and shoved the creature as hard as I could and ran.

As I was running, I could hear the thing chase after me.

The walls began to shrink down on me.

They became flesh-like, dripping blood.

I slipped and fell.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

I was flying. 

Soaring through the sky like a bird. 

The clouds swirled by, blood red and dripping, and they swirled together in front of me, forming a gateway. 

I passed through.

I was in a forest, prowling through the undergrowth.

Hunting.

For what, I do not know.

Finally, my nose caught a scent.

The scent.

The scent I had been looking for.

It smelled like home.

I chased after it, but with each step I took, it ran further and further away.

Undeterred, I ran faster, determined to catch it.

I had to catch it.

To find it.

To find my way home.

I was getting closer.

I could feel it.

I was so close.

I readied myself to pounce, but before I could, it was gone.

I stood shakily, unaccustomed to two legs.

I looked around, where it was.

Where I was.

But all I could see was black.

Then, the lights came on.

Then went back off.

And back on, and back off.

The lights flickered on and off.

On and off.

On and off.

On.

Off.


End file.
